star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Season 7 is confirmed SEASON 7 IS ALSO CONFIRMED TO BE THE FINAL SEASON will take place about 2 years after season 6 filming is currently in progress for episode 17 (The Series Finale) While script finished writing 3/14/15 Characters Main Cast main cast will be split into two categories (major and minor) major appearing at least 11 and have bigger story lines and have more screen time while minor appear at least 8 with less story line's and screen time although they will all have more screen time than recurring and guest cast Major Mackenzie Johnson 14/14 Bob Ghaundi 14/14 Random White Girl 14/14 Deekina Duckly 14/14 Anasteshia 14/14 Guian Ghaundi 14/14 Nithin Ghaundi 14/14 Mr. Marquina 13/14 Margret Johnson 13/14 Marketa 13/14 Skylar Hill 13/14 Brittany 13/14 Tori 13/14 Lily 13/14 Deek 12/14 Mark 12/14 Scotty Hill 12/14 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 12/14 Juanita 12/14 Ugly Betty 12/14 Zarket 12/14 Little Hot Momacita 12/14 David 12/14 Promila Ghaundi 11/14 Jordy 11/14 Jake 11/14 Maria 11/14 Minor Sam 12/14 Liz Amedao 12/14 Anna 11/14 Leslie 11/14 Mak Donald 11/14 Rubenito 11/14 Sabrina Amedao 11/14 Melissa 11/14 Erica 11/14 Rudeling (Abby) 10/14 Mason 10/14 Tyquisha 9/14 Shark 9/14 Nabia 9/14 Mathew 8/14 (?) Mrs. Bundarela 8/14 Reccrung Cast ''' Eli The Dog 9/14 Marilyn 6/14 Baby Ghaundi 5/14 Mackin (Baby) 5/14 Principal Alyssa 4/14 Jackson 4/14 Casper 4/14 Jason 3/14 Jasmin 3/14 Baby Scotti 3/14 Jessie (Deekina EX-Producer) 3/14 Marias Mom 2/14 Secretery Shannon 1/14 Principal Lee 1/14 tba '''Guest Cast Julian 1/14 Colin 1/14 Nanny Tunga 1/14 George 1/14 Lady Police Officer 1/14 Carmen 1/14 Lolita 1/14 Tyquisha's Baby(s) 1/14 Arin 0/14 tba Episodes Photos S7 promo pic official.png Screen Shot 2014-12-31 at 12.54.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-25 at 11.56.02 PM.png|anna s7 promo pic Screen Shot 2014-11-26 at 12.16.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-26 at 12.46.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-06 at 12.09.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-06 at 1.01.01 AM.png Image-0.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-12 at 11.41.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-01 at 10.44.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 11.27.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 9.36.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-08 at 10.58.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-08 at 10.59.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 9.54.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-25 at 10.10.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 7.04.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 12.06.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 12.14.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 10.49.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-30 at 10.09.49 PM.png IMG_6562.JPG|principal alyssa and secratary shanons last time filming IMG_6536.JPG|series finale script (filming 4/4/15) Screen Shot 2015-04-05 at 10.07.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-05 at 9.14.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-05 at 9.12.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-05 at 9.10.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-05 at 9.09.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-05 at 9.08.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-05 at 9.07.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-05 at 11.39.18 PM.png IMG_6661.JPG IMG_6662.JPG Screen Shot 2015-04-07 at 6.12.48 PM.png IMG_6741.JPG Screen Shot 2015-04-07 at 6.12.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-01 at 10.12.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.09.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.02.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.03.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.02.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.04.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.05.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.04.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.03.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.04.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.02.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.04.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.04.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.03.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.03.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.03.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 10.03.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 7.45.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 4.24.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 4.26.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 4.26.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 4.26.29 PM.png Star_Season_7_Episode_14_The_Rotational.gif|#NAENAEDOWNTHEEISLE Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.39.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.40.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.41.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.41.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.42.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.44.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.45.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.46.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-05 at 10.48.39 PM.png Trivia 1. Main Characters will be split up in 2 catagories major and minor, major will appear at least 10 times this season and minor at least 7 with everyone to be confirmed for the premiere and finale, so 5 episodes other than thoose at least 2. recurring characters will appear between 2-7 times 3. guest cast will appears 1 time 4. episode 1 was written 10/12/14 5. they are scheduled to film at a marble factory for the premiere and a dance studio for episode 2 6. episode 1 started production 10/18/14 7. parts for 1 and 2 filmed at a factory 10/26/14 8. Parts for 3 filmed 11/1/14 9. episode 3 was written 11/1/14 meaning 2 was written days prior 10. parts for 2 and 3 filmed 11/2/14 11. parts for 2 filmed 11/3/14 12. parts for 1 and a few parts for 3 filmed around a fire 11/3/14 13. almost all of 1, 2 and 3 filmed 11/4/14 14. episode 4 was written 11/7/14 15. parts for 4 and 5 filmed 11/8/14 16. most of the season 7 promo pictures where token 11/8/14 17. episode 1 wrapped 11/8/14 18. Parts for episode 2 filmed at a ballet studio on 11/10/14 19. episode 5 was written 11/13/14 20. Parts for 4 and 6 filmed 11/15/14 21. parts for 4 and 5 filmed 11/17/14 22. episodes 4 and 5 were alterd to opt out scenes involving 2 actors fueding at the moment 23. parts for episodes 4-10 involving promila filmed 11-23-14 24. parts for 4, 5, 6, and 7 filmed 11-24-14 25. episodes 2-6 wraped, almost all of 7, a special scene for 1, and parts for 8 filmed 11-25-14 with scenes involving anna, enrique, and ethan 26. episode 7 was written 11/30/14 27. episode 8 was written 12/1/14 28. scenes for 1,3,8, and 10 involving Baby ghaundi and jason, a scene for 3 involving princpial lee, and scenes and a number for 10 filmed 12/2/14 29. episode 7 wrapped and a part for 8 filmed 12/6/14 and Marcela was there 30. parts for 8 filmed 12/8/14 31. the script for episode 9 was written 12/10/14 32. parts for 8 and 9 filmed 12/15/14 33. episode 10 was written 12/17/14 34. All of Enrique's parts for 8, 9, and 10 were filmed and episode 8 wrapped 12/18/14 35. parts for 9 and 10 filmed 12-22-14 36. episode 11 was written 12-22-14 37. scenes for 11 and 12 involving Enrique's filmed 12-23-14 38. scenes for 12 involving promila filmed 12-25/6-14 39. episode 9 and 10 wrapped and parts for 11 filmed 12-27-14 40. parts for 12 filmed 1-5-15 41. parts for 11,12, and 13 filmed 1-7-15 with enrique 42. 12 wrapped and parts for 13 filmed 1/19/15 43. parts for 13 filmed 1/22/15 44. parts for episodes episode 13 finished and 14-16 filmed with anna and enrique 1/24/15 45. episode 14 wrapped and parts for 15 filmed with ellie 1/26/15 46. parts for 15 filmed 2/2/15 47. most of 15 filmed 2-16-15 48. parts for 16 filmed with promila 2-17-15 49. episode 15 wrapped and parts for 16 and the first scene for the series finale filmed in the snow with enrique 2-24-15 50. the official script for episode 16 was written 2-27-15 51. parts for 16 filmed 3/2/15 52. the rough draft for the series finale started 3/5/15 53. more of episode 17s rough draft was written 3/6/15 54. more of episode 17s rough draft was written 3/7/15 all the current time parts have been written 55. The rough draft finished writing on 3/9/15 at exactly 1:00 pm, leaving nothing more to be written for the series only script final draft and typed final draft. :( 56. The series finale was typed from 3/9/15-3/14/15 and all the cast were supposed to receive typed scripts in portfolios and a cd on the 13th in honor of the 2 year anniversary but neither anna nor and enrique could make it so just ethan, marcela, and taylor are gonna celebratish and the portfolios will be handed out at a later time 57. The typing for the final draft of the series finale finished 3/14/15 at 11:56 pm 58. parts for 16 filmed 3/15/15 59. parts for 16 filmed 3/25/15 60. episode 16 finished filming and parts for episode 17 (the series finale) filmed with enrique and marcela on 3/29/15 61. t-shirts for the final scenes were made 4/3/15-4/4/15 62. most of marcela's parts for the series finale were filmed 4/4/15 63. principal alyssa and secretary shannon filmed all there parts for the series finale 4/4/15 making it there final time filming for the series therefore wrapping there characters for good. 64. parts for the series finale filmed 7/6/15 with only ethan 65. a bunch of the series finale filmed 3/7/15 making it marcela, taylor, and anna's last times on star 66. parts for the series finale filmed 4/13/14 including time with anna, and parts with just ethan but were accidentally deleted and have to be re filmed 67. parts for the series finale filmed 4/14/15 at enriques house for one last time also meaning jason, eli, and natalie's last times on star 68. the parts for the series finale that were accidentally deleted were re-filmed 4/26/15 68. parts for the series finale filmed 4/26/15 with enrique and anna (anna came as a surprise although didn't do but a few tiny scenes) at a new location over the highway on a cliff Category:Star Category:Season Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Final Season Category:Star Season 7